


Holonet Prompt Fills

by pythia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Prompt Fill, Sexual Tension, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythia/pseuds/pythia
Summary: A collection of Star Wars prompt fills from CuriousCat and Twitter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From Anonymous on CuriousCat: _Rey's usual self defence instructor is off sick so his naughty nephew covers the class... etc._
> 
> Unbeta’d, unless Grammarly counts...

Rey kept in good shape. She did yoga, rock climbing, and kickboxing several days a week in the mornings. It was nice to get up early, roll into the gym and get her blood pumping before the day started.

Her gym was small and off on a side street near her apartment. Just a quick walk and Rey would be able to work out all of her feelings with a healthy sweat. Slipping through the little-used side door, the gym was quiet and barely occupied. It was a strange feeling that made her shiver as Rey headed past the treadmills to her studio where her usual yoga class was held. It was weird. January and February meant that the place would be packed, even at six in the morning. Maybe the cold weather had kept people away? Shaking the thoughts away, Rey entered the studio, stripped off her t-shirt and laid out her mat.

It seemed that her usual instructor, Luke, was running late. Like everyone else. Maybe she’d slept through the rapture. Rey lay on her mat in corpse pose and waited for Luke to come in for class.

After a moment, she heard a shuffling gait and a disappointed sigh. “Figures,” muttered a low, masculine voice that did not sound like Luke, the grumpy but somehow loveable instructor for the early morning classes.

Rey sat up and took in the stranger. He was a shirtless wall of a human, wearing only yoga shorts and a scowl.

“Excuse me? Where’s Luke?” Rey tried not to be flustered and look anywhere but at the shirtless man who slowly made his way to the front of the studio. He unceremoniously dropped his mat on the floor with a grunt, “I’m Ben. Luke messed up his knee and is in bed rest for the next week or so. I’ll be running his classes and the gym until he’s feeling better.”

“Oh. Okay.” Rey felt herself flushing as she got a whiff of the deodorant or aftershave that Ben wore. It smelled a bit like Old Spice, but in a way that was entirely new to Rey.  She bent herself in half and touched her toes, pretending to be warming up, rather than hiding her face from Ben.

“Well, it’s six o’clock and no one is here but you. So, it looks like you get a private lesson. Luke told me that the classes in the mornings were normally packed,” Ben let out a sigh and focused his attention on Rey. “Okay, what’s your name?”

“I’m Rey. I’ve been coming to this class for about two years, and Luke is right, it is normally packed. This is very odd.” Rey tried to smile brightly at Ben, “Their loss is my gain, I suppose.”

The lesson was intense, the only sound in the studio their breaths and shuffling feet as they moved between poses. A few times, Ben paused to adjust Rey’s form. He clinically repositioned her arms and legs, each time saying something kind and encouraging. It was very different from working with Luke, who’d just shout advice like, “Stop dropping your hips!”

Rey moved into King Pigeon, and heard Ben let out a huff that reminded her of Luke. It was uncannily similar to the sound that Luke made before shouting advice at various people in the class.

“Rey, bring your hips forward more, otherwise you’re not going to be able to fully extend your spine.” Ben’s tone was low and kind, a soft grumble in the silence of the studio. Rey attempted to shift her hips, only to hear Ben let out another huff.

“May I adjust your pose? It’ll be easier than having you try to figure out what you’re doing wrong.” Rey felt Ben move to her side, but he didn’t move to adjust her. It was impossible to tell what he was doing with her back bent back towards the floor. “Oh, sorry. I need to to say that it’s okay for me to adjust you. I don’t know you, and since we’re alone?”

She laughed, it was such an awkward situation and Rey just had to make everything even more awkward by laughing.  “Yeah. Good point. You’re good to adjust me.”

Muttering something unintelligible, Ben put his hands on Rey’s hips, pulling them slightly forward. She felt her neck and spine adjust, the joints cracking loudly. Without thinking, Rey let out a deep sigh, “Apparently I needed that.” Ben let go of her hips as if he’d been burned.

“Good. I'm glad.. Let's go through that sequence one more time and we’ll be done for today.” His voice was a little strangled, it sounded like he had dropped into King Pigeon immediately after going back to his mat.

The lesson continued until there was a loud pounding noise from the front of the gym. Rey and Ben looked at each other, clearly mystified.

She looked around at the empty room and back to Ben, trying to hold back a smile.  “Did you unlock the front door? I always use the side, since I walk here from just a street over. I used my keyfob to get in.”

Ben flushed a deep shade of scarlet that started in his cheeks and began to spread down to his neck and chest. He looked away from Rey and snatched up his hooded sweatshirt, pulling it on.  “No, I was in the office and saw you come in the side. I completely forgot.”

It was hard to hold her smile back anymore, “Well, you should probably let them in.”

Rey watched a clearly flustered Ben make his way to the front door as she rolled up her mat and put on her shirt. A stream of impatient gym rats pushed past Ben who stood holding the door, greeting each member as they came in.

Walking home, Rey pulled out her phone and cancelled her scheduled kickboxing classes for the week. Looking around, as if someone was watching, she signed up for the six o'clock yoga class for the rest of the week. And the week after.


	2. Toothbrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Senluchen on [Curious Cat](http://www.curiouscat.me/askpythia)
> 
> Finish this sentence...  
> "are you using toothbrush?" he said and....

“Are you using... toothbrush?” Finn asked around a mouth of toothpaste foam. Rey narrowed her eyes, attempting to parse Finn’s question.

“No, I already brushed my teeth. Is there something I missed?” Rey’s hand automatically flew up to cover her mouth and hide the flush of embarrassment that was surely blossoming across her face.

Finn let out an odd noise that had to be laughter before ducking back into the fresher to spit out the foam and rinse his mouth.

“No peanut. You’re fine. I didn’t want to use the last of our water ration if you still needed to get ready,” Finn smiled brightly at Rey. They’d been living together for a few months, and Rey was happy with the arrangement. Finn was an excellent roommate, always around when she needed company and made himself scarce when she needed space.

Rey was lucky to have Finn as a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter: [@PythiaTweets](http://www.twitter.com/pythiatweets) and [ Pythia](https://www.pillowfort.io/Pythia) on Pillowfort. Send me a prompt on [CuriousCat](http://www.curiouscat.net/askpythia)
> 
> Please do not repost any of my works. If you'd like them posted on another site, just ask.


End file.
